blakestonefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold is divided into six missions ("episodes"). Each mission takes place in a certain location and follows the same basic structure: The player starts on floor 1 and must work their way through each floor up to floor 9. After reaching the ninth floor, the player must defeat a boss enemy and then find the mission exit. There are a total of 66 playable floors in the game, 12 of which are secret floors. Secret Floors Each mission contains two hidden levels, which are located on floors 0 and 10. Floor 0 (the "basement") can only be accessed by activating a specific teleporter located somewhere on another floor in the mission. Floor 10 is accessed from the mission's elevator by finding a hidden red access card on floor 9. Floor 10 should not be confused with floor 0, since the 0 ''key is used to select floor ''10 ''in the elevator. When the player is on on a secret floor, the status bar will not display the floor number, but will instead simply read "Secret". Inaccessible Floors Although ''Aliens of Gold contains 66 playable floors, a greater number of floors are actually present in the game's data files; each mission contains hidden inaccessible floors. These floors are often very simple and contain few objects, although some have hidden messages in them; walls are arranged to form letters and words, viewable only with a map editor. The purpose of these extra unplayable floors is unknown, but they are likely easter eggs or were used for testing purposes. They can be viewed with MapEdit, a program that allows the editing and creation of Blake Stone, Wolfenstein 3D, and Spear of Destiny levels. List of Missions and Floors 1: STAR Institute # 0: Security Training Arenas # 1: STAR Institute General Operations # 2: Technical Planning Offices # 3: Mutant Holding Chambers # 4: Alien Canister Storage (Exit to secret floor) # 5: Controlled Pod Hatchery # 6: Pod Stabilization Area # 7: Ammunition and Weaponry Storage # 8: Security Offices # 9: Space Trak Transport # 10: Secret Alien Chambers 2: Floating Fortress # 0: Pod Alien Storage and Transport # 1: Transport Arrival and Processing # 2: General Storage and Operations # 3: Personnel Briefing and Training # 4: Cargo Storage and Processing # 5: Personnel Correction and Detention # 6: Weapons Development and Testing (Exit to secret floor) # 7: Genetic Development and Storage # 8: Technical Engineering # 9: Transport Processing and Departure # 10: Secret Storage Chambers 3: Underground Network # 0: Secret Alien Test Environment # 1: Network Security Monitoring # 2: Network Operations and Control # 3: Lunar Explorations # 4: Geneticist Training Labs (Exit to secret floor) # 5: Network Atmospheric Control # 6: Alien Behavioral Observatory # 7: Lunar Biosphere Monitoring # 8: Human Morphing Labs # 9: Network Transit Deck # 10: Secret Network Communications Node 4: STAR Port # 0: Hidden Habitat Storage # 1: Alien Controlled Quarters # 2: Mutant Perfection Labs # 3: Circular Alien Chambers # 4: Lunar Operations Gold Opening (Exit to secret floor) # 5: Neuro-Net Cells # 6: Alien Processing Station # 7: STAR Recreation Area # 8: Bio-Morphing Labs # 9: Cryo-Storage Level # 10: Mutant Transport Deck 5: Habitat II # 0: Sub-Lunar Testing Labs # 1: Habitat Crew Quarters # 2: Solar Radiation Monitoring # 3: Artificial Atmosphere Research # 4: Habitat Supply Storage Deck # 5: Genetic Research Holding Areas # 6: Habitat Central Core Passageway # 7: Bio-Medical Storage Deck # 8: Mutant Examination Chambers # 9: High Security Experimental Lab # 10: Mutant Isolation Deck (Exit to secret floor) 6: Satellite Defense # 0: Goldfire's Money Vault # 1: Satellite Defense Operations (Exit to secret floor) # 2: Secret Intelligence Headquarters # 3: Secret Intelligence Training Area # 4: STAR Defense Research Laboratory # 5: Canister Alien Genesis Laboratory # 6: STAR Communications # 7: Genetic Research Headquarters # 8: Strategic Defense Headquarters # 9: STAR Central Computer Network # 10: STAR Technical and Intelligence Archives Category:Gameplay